Sevan's Folly
History Describing the town of Sevan's Folly as a sleep mining town would both be correct and a horrendous mistake all at the same time. Established in 1613, the town arose from business flooding in to Sevan Pitdriller's successful Electrum mine. Almost overnight a backwoods mining camp transformed into a thriving township. As the years wore on and the Pitdriller Company started regulating the flow of Electrum from the mine, the town began looking into ways to diversify the economy, such that the town would no longer be solely dependent on the business of the Pitdriller Company. After a couple of failed ventures, the town found it's secondary business: a school of magic named Cognitis University. The town placed this college at the thriving crossroads, making the university literally the center of town. For the first two decades all went well, the college grew, pupils enrolled and Sevan's Folly thrived. Then, in the year 1721, came the Hollow Night. Few remember the cause, but all remember the result: for half a mile in diameter from where the old Divination building stood the college and town surrounding it simply vanished. The townspeople awoke the next morning to find that where the college and center of town had stood, now stood a lush green field filled with wild grasses and trees, as though the plains had decided to take back the land. All who resided within that circle were never seen again. This was not the end of Cognitis University however, and after much debate the town rebuilt it where the old once now stood. The town Elders however decided best that no one actually live within the freshly grassed area, unless they were students of the university, which has led to the odd geography of a large magical university with all of it's lofty spires and stone structures surrounded by a ring of fallow field surrounded by a thriving township. Thankfully the Hollow Night has never been repeated, and Sevan's Folly and Cognitis University coexist peacefully to this day, barring the odd drunk Evocation student. Shops * Crafty Doodads - proprietor: Huzzbert Simplelinx (gnome, pesudo-spaniard, energetic ** Shield +1 - 4,000gp ** Ring of Free Action - 9,000gp ** Singing Crystalline Rapier - 2,000gp ** Rod of Security - 10,000gp ** Sack of 10x Beads of Refreshment - 500gp ** Boots of False Tracks - 250gp ** Candle of the Deep - 50gp ** Charlatan's Die - 100gp ** Cloak of Billowing - 100gp ** Dugger's Tome - 500gp * Healthy Brew - effeminate, excitable elf (male) ** Greater Healing Potions (3x) - 300gp each ** Elixir of Health '''- 2000gp ** '''Potion of Gaseous Form - 1500gp ** Potion of Longevity- 5000gp ** Philter of Love - 250gp ** Ale of Flying Fist - 1000gp *** For 1 hour after drinking this delicious ale crafted by the dwarves of Ironforge Brewing Company, you gain 10 temporary hit points that last for 1 hour. For the same duration, you are under the effect of the bless spell (no concentration required). This golden potion bubbles and steams as if boiling. ** Philter of Inspiration '''- 250gp *** Grant you 1d10 of inspiration for ten minutes. Add the result to any attack or saving throw. ** '''Unidentified Potion Case - 20gp *** Potion of Invulnerability ("In" is penciled on the label) *** Potion of Gaseous Form (Actually Eversmoking Bottle with no command word to stop) *** Potion of Water Breathing *** Poison - Pale Tincture (Actually Elixir of Health) *** Potion of Fire Giant Strength (Actually 24 hours of extreme flatulence for the drinker) * Serial Forge (Blacksmith) - Amastacia, red dragonborn, female, pseudo Mediterranean voice ** Service: Craft Dragonscalemail - 400gp + requisite dragonscales ** Adamantine Dagger - 2000gp ** Studded Leather Armor of Lightning Resistance - 2,500gp ** Temples * Temple of the Platinum Scale (Bahamut) '''a fairly large pseudo-gothic cathedral with sharp spires rising into the sky, devoted to the Platinum Dragon, Bahamut. Run by Elduin Krisrona (female, elf, middle-aged, stern but caring). * '''The Stone Hearth (Moradin) - An ornately crafted stone temple, featuring facades of dwarves standing firm around it's rim. Run by Galdal Anvilarm (male, dwarf, middle aged, very warm, jovial, and welcoming). * The Solnor Sanctuary - more of a stone-henge like structure than an actual temple building, it is open to the sky at all times, and a large obelisk resides at the back where an alatr has been crafted to stand in front of. The entire building is crafted from bright white marble. Run by Alvis Nacrindekt (old, male, human, warm natured and caring). Area of Interest * Roughneck Quarter (link) - taverns, inns, blacksmiths, and shops patronized primarily by the miners from the Rockdriller Electrum Claim and the seedy criminal underbelly known as The Black Tears. * Rockdriller Company's Electrum Claim '''(link) - a deep mine owned and operated by the Rockdriller Company to excavate vast quantities of Electrum. Security is tight due to the value hidden beneath the earth. * '''Cognitus University (link) - an old school of arcane knowledge founded as a secondary source of income for the town, a terrible event known as the Hollow Night occurred a few years back, and the town still reels from it.